David Miller III
Private First Class David Miller III is a main character in the machinima Sandguardians. He first appeared in It Came From Above stealing the starter from the Blue Team's Scorpion tank. Personality Miller is the level-headed member of the Red Team, always keeping himself calm and collected. He is shown to be able to hold decent conversations with the other characters, rarely yelling or raising his voice unless time need be. However, because of his calm attitude, Miller is the last person to take risks or chances and one could actually consider him a non-threat due to this. Because of this, Miller rarely thinks out of the box or makes strategies, and as a result he is usually given orders to simply keep watch on the enemy. engine.]] A particular trait that Miller possesses is herd-mentality and a lack of self-confidence. Miller usually follows orders and rarely makes decisions or thinks for himself. This is because of the incident in Episode 15, where Wilbur discovers that the Blue team's tank was online, foiling their plans. Because Wilbur blamed Miller for this, and pummeled him for over 10 days because of it, Miller walked on eggshells around his teammates, hoping to not disappoint them again. However, Claire looks down on him because of this, primarily shown in Episode 25, when he does not stand up to Wilbur. On occasion, Miller has expressed actions of bravery and is compassionate towards others. He becomes disappointed whenever he lets someone down, cares for the well-being of his teammates, and is willing to put himself in danger to rescue them. This is shown throughout Season 3, in which Miller, after joining the Guardians, grows more confident and better skilled. He quickly grew to trust and respect the Guardians and refused to abandon them after being given the opportunity by Mickey and Bartholomew in Early in the Mourning. Later on, Miller protected Nash against a Scorpion and made it his priority to get her to safety. Skill Miller may have some experience working with vehicles, as he was able to remove a Scorpion tank's starter as seen in It Came From Above and repair a Warthog as seen in Manual Labor. However, he has of yet to show any skill in combat. It is revealed in Insult and Injury that MIller once shot his own toe during battle, meaning his fighting skill may be very low. He was ultimately ordered to stay at the base, while the rest of his team went to battle. Miller also seems to possess excellent recon skills, as he is constantly able to spot things that appear out of the ordinary. In the episode War Machine, Miller spots the Blue team taking down their own base and points this out to Gates. In Secrets Revealed, Miller spots the Guy in White along with Claire and points out the unusual armor setup for an engineer. Later on, Miller proves his skill in battle by managing to successfully kill the Guy in White with the Ghost in Ghosts That Linger. Relationships Gates Miller seems to spend most of his time with Gates, as the two constantly conversate over things; mostly gossip. Miller even talked about Gates behind his back in Episode 2. Claire Their hasn't been much interaction between the two, besides the fact of Miller catching Claire performing oral sex. During Season 2, Miller and Claire seem to get along with each other, as the two were able to hold a conversation in Episode 24. However, in the following episode, Claire lost some respect for Miller after he failed to bravely inform Sergeant Wilbur about what they discovered. Wilbur Miller doesn't seem to like his sergeant, due to the fact that he is a bad leader doing inappropriate things. He may also see him as a pervert, due to him always wanting to be paired up with Claire, according to Episode 14. Miller's relationship with Wilbur is further complicated when the latter threatens to court-martial him if he didn't return to his post. Miller may be greatly intimidated by Wilbur, fearing that he will lose his rank or Wilbur's trust. Thomas Miller seems to have mixed feeling towards Thomas. In Episode 5, he seemed enjoy his company, though this may have been because Thomas would be able to repair the Warthog. However, in Episode 8 Miller mixed feelings began to emerge as he and Gates felt conned as they were the ones fixing the Warthog, not Thomas. Trivia *Miller is the first character to appear in the Halo 4 engine. Category:Characters Category:Red Team Category:Guardians